You Have My Permission to Die
is the third episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Shipwrecked Raft Rescue Using a bamboo raft, four tribe members would race out to rescue their third stranded tribe member on a pontoon, before heading to grab their tribe flag and return it to shore. The first two to finish win. Reward: A choice between a set of fishing gear or comfortable items for camp. First place gets first pick, second place receives whichever is not picked. Winner: Nitoda, Oodomari Immunity Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in singles. The three castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first and second tribes to score three points would win. Winner: Nitoda, Ishinomaki Story Day 6 At Ishinomaki, Ulfric felt devastated and on the outs. Ulfric talked with Mileena, trying to convince her that Phil, Tom, and Stone Cold would abandon her when they no longer needed her. She considered what he was saying, but did not alter her standpoint. At camp, Phil and Tom spent time petting cats that wandered into their campsite. They both showed their affectionate sides to the cats as Stone Cold entered and saw them. Despite his tough persona, he found himself joining the men in playing with the cats. Meanwhile, Bob meditated away from the camp, looking deep within himself. At Oodomari, the five tribe members sat quietly at camp before Batman stood up to fish. Kitana offered to come with, talking to Batman on the way over to the beach. During the discussion, she suggested possibly turning on Barry after Fluttershy, since he could be a strong threat in the game. Batman considered it. Watching the two leave, Barry slowly stood up and walked into the forest, telling April and Fluttershy that he is going to use the bathroom. However, the man had suspicions that Batman and Kitana were discussing strategy, and it worried him. To ensure his safety, he began searching for an artifact. After looking quickly through many trees and holes, Barry found a package nestled in a hole in a tree. He grabbed it and unraveled it, finding a Fatality Ring and a note inside. The note explained a new stipulation to the Fatality Ring. If it is used after the merge, it will cast two votes against its target rather than one. However, the votes will expire by final five rather than final three - if it is used post-merge. Alone at camp, April questioned Fluttershy on why she wasn't pulling her weight for the tribe. Fluttershy hesitated to answer, but told April that she felt weak and incapable of doing the things that the others could. This aggravated April, who reminded the horse that she was on Second Chances 3, where only the best of the worst were picked. At Nitoda, Beorn got up to gather water from the hole. As he stood, C.C. watched him carefully. Secretly, she had seen him grab the Magic Wand at the end of the challenge. C.C. talked to Faye in private, revealing what she saw. This was news to Faye, who now wanted to blindside Beorn while he had the Wand in his possession. The two girls spoke with Paige, who was all too happy to go against Aela and Beorn. Paige then spoke to Donna, who spoke to Jimin. Eventually the entire tribe except for Aela knew about Beorn's advantage. As Donna and Jimin discussed Beorn's advantage, the two figured it best to have one of their own. They set out searching the camp for an artifact, when Jimin came across the same package that Barry had found at Oodomari. He opened it, discovering a Fatality Ring of his own, with the same rules. Donna and Jimin were both happy, knowing that they could easily use it against someone they despised enough, but the new rules also interested them. Day 7 The tribes arrived for their reward challenge, as semi-laughter came out at seeing Celeborn and Anti-Wanda gone. Luke then announced the challenge and revealed the choices of reward, which excited everyone. Mileena sat out for Ishinomaki, C.C. and Jimin sat out for Nitoda. Bob was the castaway for Ishinomaki, Faye for Nitoda, and April for Oodomari. The challenge begun with Nitoda taking an early lead, and Oodomari falling behind. In order; Nitoda, Ishinomaki, and Oodomari rescued their castaways. On the way back, Oodomari pulled ahead of Ishinomaki after the latter dropped their flag and had to take a moment to grab it. Nitoda finished first, winning reward and first pick. Oodomari finished second, winning second pick. Ishinomaki did not win anything. Now given a choice between items, Nitoda took the fishing gear without a second thought. This left Oodomari with the comfort items. With that, the tribes returned to camp. Returning to camp with the new fishing gear, Aela got right to fishing. With her advanced technology, she was able to catch a reasonable amount of fish, greatly impressing her tribe. C.C. talked with Jimin in private, where the man explained his stance on knocking Aela and Beorn down. C.C. reminded him that she had Faye, and he mentioned his closeness to Donna. Jimin told Donna about his conversation with C.C., but Donna grew suspicious of C.C. and mentioned how the girl was playing hard. This gave the two a reason to consider possibly turning on her. After her fishing trip, Aela took Paige aside and assured her that there were no hard feelings. Paige accepted the apology, as the two hugged it out. Despite this, Paige still had Aela at the top of her hit list. Day 8 The tribes met once again for their Immunity challenge, as Luke took the idol back and split it in two, stating that two tribes would win Immunity. Bob sat out for Ishinomaki, Beorn and Donna sat out for Nitoda. The first match-up pit Mileena, Aela, and Kitana against each other. The challenge began as Kitana and Mileena wrestled each other to the ground, trying to one up their sister. This allowed Aela to grab the bag for Nitoda. The sisters tried to take her down last minute, but she shoved them off and scored the first point for Nitoda. The second match-up was Bob, C.C., and Fluttershy. C.C. easily shoved both Bob and Fluttershy out of her way and returned with the bag, scoring the second point for Nitoda. The third match-up was Stone Cold, Paige, and Batman. Paige tried to tackle Batman, but he turned the tables on her, pinning her down. This allowed Stone Cold to grab the bag and score the first point for Ishinomaki. The next match-up was Ulfric, Jimin, and April. Ulfric and Jimin went at it, giving April initiative to sneak around and bring back the bag for Oodomari, scoring their first point. The final match-up for round one was Phil, Faye, and Barry. Barry bombarded through both Phil and Faye, who tried to take down the heavy man without luck. Dragging both of them, Barry reached his mat with the bag and scored the second point for Oodomari. The second round began, starting with Mileena, Aela, and April. April grabbed and restrained Aela, but Mileena was able to freely grab the bag. Aela broke free and attacked Mileena, but the ninja fought past the fighter and scored a point for Ishinomaki, tying the game 2-2-2. The next match-up was Stone Cold, C.C., and Barry. The two men went at it, trying to one up the other. This caused C.C. to slip through with the bag and win Immunity for Nitoda. This left the two other tribes to fight for second. The final match-up pit Ulfric against Kitana. The two ignored each other until Kitana grabbed the bag, causing Ulfric to wrestle her for it until he swiped it from her hands. The momentarily subdued Kitana took a moment before getting up to chase Ulfric, but it was too long and Ulfric scored the winning point for Ishinomaki, sending Oodomari once again to Tribal Council. Luke awarded Nitoda and Ishinomaki with Immunity, reminding Oodomari that they would be seeing him at Tribal Council once again. Returning to camp, Fluttershy immediately went to rest in the shelter. April saw this, and was aggravated. April openly told Fluttershy to get up because she is being targeted. This only saddened Fluttershy, who didn't leave the shelter. Barry and Batman were aggravated as well, seeing Fluttershy not even try even in a time where she was a target. To them, it was an easy vote. Kitana stayed silent for the most part. April, Barry, Batman, and Kitana met up to decide on Fluttershy. They agreed to stick together until the final four, and they knew that they could win challenges without the pony dragging them down. Due to Fluttershy not defending herself, the tribe was mostly quiet for the rest of the afternoon until they headed back to Tribal Council. When they got there, April openly stated that it was no secret that Fluttershy would be going. Fluttershy admitted that she knew. When asked about it, Barry mentioned how everyone at the tribe except for Fluttershy had been pulling their weight. Kitana then added that Fluttershy didn't even try to defend herself when she knew she was a target. Fluttershy apologized for being a horrible tribemate, and said that she probably deserved to be voted out. With the vote obvious, Luke let the tribe vote. Without surprise, Fluttershy found herself unanimously voted out after casting an apologetic vote for April. Fluttershy's torch was snuffed as she left the game. Not one vote was cast to remove Batman from the Chieftain position. Luke commended Oodomari on their unity, but told them that they needed to pull together and win challenges in order to stay intact. April cracked a devious smile as the four returned to camp. Tribal Council Chieftain Vote Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running